


Mad-Eye and Phoenix

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sends Mad-Eye a gift. Takes place after 4th year, but before 5th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad-Eye and Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally happy with the ending, but I couldn't figure out exactly how to end it. Thanks for reading.

Mad-Eye slumped back in his chair and let out a loud sigh. The meeting had ended a few moments ago, and with most of the people gone, he was able to relax slightly. His eye swept the room back and forth as he took out his canteen and took a small sip. Grunting, he spoke aloud. ''Birds coming,'' his magical eye fixed to the window.

Shortly after, a light tapping was heard on the glass and Remus went to open the window. Hedwig and another owl flew in, Hedwig landing on Sirius' shoulder and the second owl landing on the table in front of Mad-Eye. The first thing everyone noticed about the mysterious owl was that it's right wing was a prosthetic, made out of what appeared to be leather. The owl's amber eyes stood out contrastingly against the his brown feathers. He was a big bird, even for his specis, and his head was constantly moving to take everything in.

''What do you want?'' Mad-Eye asked the owl.

In turn, the owl hopped on table, moving it's body until it's right wing faced Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye reached forward to the pocket that was on the prosthetic wing, and pulled out and envelope. ''It's from Potter,'' he said, his eyebrows furrowing together. Tearing open the envelope, he pulled out the parchment, and began reading in a gruff voice.

_Dear Professor Moody,_

_I hope you don't mind my calling you Professor, even though you weren't really the one teaching - which is a shame, I think you would've made a cool teacher._

_You're probably curious about the owl, so allow me to explain. After ... the graveyard, I was pretty upset and angry. One of those moments where you just want to be alone, but you don't want to be alone at the same time, no conversation required. I know my friends were trying to be helpful, but their silent glances only made things worse._

_Anyway, back to my point, I snuck off to Hogsmeade and was wandering around, no particular place in mind, when I found my self in front of the pet shop. There wasn't a reason not to go in, so I figured why not. I just about to leave when I looked over at the check-out desk. There, in a cage, was an owl, with it's wing missing. Curious, I asked the owner about the owl. She said that he'd been attacked by another animal, and that his owners dropped him off there, not wanting to take care of him. He looked miserable, expressionless eyes, his feathers were starting to fall out because he was refusing to eat anything. I know in comparison, flying means more to an owl than a human, but I felt I could identify with him in some way. I asked the owner how much she wanted for him, and she said if I wanted him, I could have him - no one would by an owl who couldn't fly._

_I made my way back to the castle and went straight to bed. After I was sure everyone was asleep, I took the owl to the quidditch pitch and we flew around on the broom for a bit. He looked marginally happier feeling the wind against him - even opened his good wing as if to steer. We stayed out there until the sun started coming up and after dismounting, I vowed to him I would help him fly again._

_It was easier than I thought. I checked out some books from the library, found an empty classroom - we shared some toast. I told him if he wanted to fly again, he had to have the strength to do so. Measuring his good wing, I drew out the pattern on my satchel, cut it out and voila - a wing. I used the shoulder straps of the satchel to strap the new wing on him and buckle it in place. A few spell later, and it worked just like his other wing. He fell a few time because he was still a little weak, but he was flying._

_I knew there was only a few days left before I had to leave Hogwarts, and knowing the Dursley's would make me lock him and Hedwig up for the whole summer, I realized it wasn't fair - for either of them. I told Hedwig to take care of him, to keep his strength up and when she felt he was well, for her to take him to you and give you this letter._

_You see, during this couse of events, I'd re-named him Phoenix. It seemed fitting. Everything he loved and knew had, metaphorically, been burned down around him, yet hope arose from the ashes, and he was able to start anew. The thought reminded me of you, and about how many times you yourself must have been forced to start over, and you persevered each time. Phoenix and I may have healed each other in some ways, but I knew he would be better with you. You would know how to keep him encouraged, to keep him persevering, and parhaps, when times get tough again, he'll help you do the same._

_I'll be having to head off to the train soon, so I'll end this letter here. Although, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you - the real you - again, I thought it better to send Phoenix on ahead, in case I don't get the chance ... for whatever reason. I do hope you're well and on gaurd, things are getting more dangerous every day. There are things in the muggle paper that I suspect are not entirely muggle-caused. Stay safe, Professor Moody, and watch your back._

_Signed, your constantly vigilant student,_

_Harry J. Potter._

Mad-Eye held the letter in his hand after reading it, staring at it blankly. Lowering the parchment, he found the owl staring back at him. He shifted, giving another grunt, and said, ''What are you looking at?'' Amber eyes blinked back at him. ''You're not going to go away, are you?'' he asked, annoyed. Another blink. He sighed. ''Fine. Just don't expect anything.'' He shook his head as Phoenix flew up to the bookshelf Hedwig was now perched on and hopped closer to her. ''I'm going to have a talk with Potter about appropriate gift giving.''


End file.
